The Royal Harem
by NPGamer11
Summary: Luffy bedding princesses of One Piece (Hancock, Shirahoshi, and Rebecca excluded). We have Vivi, Viola, and Rejiu. Hancock is excluded because she will be getting her own story down the line, as for the other two... I really hope I don't have to explain.
1. The Princess

T _his is the Royal Harem series. It will be short, but something new. There is only 15 stories of Luffy and Vivi (M rated), 0 for Viola and 1 for Reiju. That one is written by **Lionheart021** and it's an awesome story and you should totally read it. I will not include Shirahoshi (writing about her in that way makes me quite uncomfortable) and Rebecca. SHE IS FUCKING SIXTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. So do not even bother asking about those two. MOVING ALONG. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN.  
_

* * *

The night was cold. But it was pleasant. The rain has stopped that morning and the sun has already dried up the land. The breeze was making its way through the silent city. And it played with the long blue hair of the princess. She felt unease. The straw-hats are to depart before dawn. And that would mean HE was leaving. Unaware she strolled closer and closer to his quarters, seeking his company. She found him on a balcony, looking at the bright night sky. He looked deep in thought. After his fight with Crocodile, he became aware of his weaknesses and strengths of other evil fruits. He fought Smoker before and thought it was just a lone example but according to Nami, there was a whole category of elemental devil fruits, from magma to even light itself. He needed a way to defeat them. Suddenly he feels a familiar set of arms wrap around his torso.

''You can't sleep either, huh Vivi? he asked with an understanding voice.  
''No, I can't. I can't bear the thought of you leaving. Why can't you stay here, with me? she asked, on the verge of tears.  
''You know as good as I do. I am a well-known pirate. My bounty is bound to raise after defeating Crocodile. It would just bring you and your country more problems.''  
''Then why don't you let me sail with you?'' she asked, silent streams flowing down her cheeks.  
''Because this country needs you, more than I do. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one, especially so selfish needs like mine.''  
''Your needs aren't selfish. They're human. Some of the few human features that you have, you monster!'' she laughed. That earned her a pinch in the cheek. They laughed together.

''Do you remember our first time?'' he asked with nostalgia in his voice.  
''How could I not? It was right after Little Garden.''

 _FLASHBACK: They just escaped the Sea king and sailed for the whole day. She felt unease and sought the silly captain. As expected, she found him in the kitchen sleeping in a giant mousetrap. He woke up to the sound of her footsteps.  
''Hello, Vivi. How you doing?  
''I couldn't sleep. You really shouldn't go stealing food, you know. Sanji-san said that if you want to eat you should just wake him up.''  
Luffy just laid there and thought for a moment. While doing that Vivi gave quick glances to his well-toned body. He may be a bit lanky, but for Kami's sake, he had ABS! She was attracted to him by since he saved her at Whiskey Peak. They flirted a bit on occasion but he never seemed to take it to the next level. But here he was, trapped and helpless. A devilish smirk appeared on her lips. While Luffy was still in thought he felt something warm and soft grab his member.  
''Vivi, what are you...'' he was silenced by a wave of pleasure surging through his body and his member was awakened by gentle strokes, and smirk on Vivi's face grew wider.  
''Well, seeing hat you are attracted to me let's proceed.'' She said in the process of removing his pants and her skirt and panties. She positioned his now hard member at her dripping entrance and slowly let him in..._

''With you leaving I'll be so alone here,'' she said in a sad voice. Luffy thought for a moment and then took out a large piece of paper.  
''This is my vivre card. When I'm sick it will burn smaller and smaller and if you let it float it will show you the direction in which I am. I haven't given it to anyone but you.'' he tore off a large chunk and passed it to her. On a piece, he gave her, his name appeared and she held it near her heart.  
''Thank you Luffy. I will chares it forever, and always watched over it. I would like you to remember me by something too.'' She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. It was in a distant wing so no one could hear what was happening.

As soon as they entered her bedchambers she locked the door and led Luffy to a king size bed. She then pressed her lips to his. He immediately embraced her and brushed his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. She parted her mouth but instead of letting him in her own tongue darted out and attacked Luffy's.

They engaged in a fierce battle Luffy was winning but was suddenly distracted by a hand sneaking its way up his chest, taking some time to cherish his abs. Vivi used that opportunity to push the battle to his mouth, but suddenly found her tongue trapped between his lips. He gently sucked on it and played with it, his own hands sneaking under Vivi's shirt. She let go of his neck and broke the kiss. She lifted her hands in the air and gave him a nod. He slowly lifted her shirt, over her head and that left her in lacy white bra and panties.

He was entranced by her body. He loved watching it and he knew it like the back of his palm. And yet, every time they've been together he felt like he was discovering it all over again. He placed his hands on her firm mounds and gave them a soft squeeze. Vivi couldn't help but moan. Encouraged by that he started playing with them, massaging and squeezing, felling her erected nipples through the fabric. While he was playing with her breasts, Vivi did not waste any time and removed his cardigan and placed his straw hat on the nightstand. She that reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Luffy didn't stare at her. He instead hugged her, pressing their torsos together and gave her a passionate kiss. Vivi was amazed. He knew her so well. He knew she didn't like him staring at her breasts, at least at the beginning. Just being there, pressing her lips against his... it would be enough. For now. But soon her body demanded more.

As if he read her mind Luffy started kissing her along her jawline, then down her neck, her collarbone and finally between her glorious mounds. He took some time to pull back and marvel at her. He then proceeded by giving each of her nipples a small kiss. He then placed his right hand on her left mound and his mouth on the right one. He gently sucked on it and flipped the erected bud with his tongue. She shivered in pleasure, grabbing his hair and arching her back, exposing her tits even more.

After finishing his administration on her breasts Luffy gave her a devilish smile and slipped his hand into her now completely soaked panties.  
''Well, well. What do WE have here? A princess, completely wet for a pirate? This is quite scandalous, your highness.'' he said in a teasing tone. Vivi just smirked at him and her hand darted into his pants. She found him hard, stretching his shorts to their limits but before she could liberate him, she found herself on her back, with his head between her legs.

He looked at her, his hands slipping over her thighs, before ripping away the thin fabric of her panties. With a stare asking for permission, he waited for her nod, before giving her lower lips a gentle kiss. Vivi tried moving her hips to create more friction, but he held her down with his superior strength. He smirked at her before teasing her clit with his thumb. His tongue began working on her slit, lapping up all the juices dripping out. she could feel the tension in her stomach and prepared for release he was about to bring her but when she was right on the edge he stopped. Vivi whimpered in desperation and begged him.  
''Please Luffy! Don't tease me, just let me cum!''

He smirked at her again. God, did he loved when she begged. He immediately went back down, this time pushing his tongue past her entrance and teasing her silky walls. He loved to tease her with his tongue but he was looking for something. Soon enough he found it. That magical spot. Vivi was in heaven. He knew her so well, even her insides. He teased her G-spot until her walls clenched around him and her fluids gushed out on his face.

He pushed himself back up and kissed her. The kiss was even more stimulating because she could taste herself on his lips. She hoped to return the favor but perhaps later when they're done.  
''Luffy. I need you. NOW.'' she told him. He gave her his trademark grin and positioned herself between her legs. He rubbed his steel hard member between against her entrance, before pushing himself balls deep, his tip pressing against her womb

Vivi couldn't believe that after all those times they had sex it still felt as incredible as ever. How he pushed himself deep inside of her, how his tip kissed the entrance to her womb, and the emptiness, when he pulled out, only to repeat it all over again. After the initial wave of pleasure, she started meeting his thrusts with hers and they established a steady rhythm they both loved.

Luffy gradually increased his pace until he was literally pounding her into her bed. Vivi wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and pulled him into a sloppy yet passionate kiss. Luffy felt her walls clenching around his member, desperately trying to milk and Vivi whispered in his ear:''Cum in me.''  
It was all he needed to bring him over the edge to an incredible climax. He pushed as deep as he could, before painting her insides with his seed. She bit his lower lip trying to silence her scream.

He dropped full weight on her before rolling over to the side. They were both panting like they just ran a marathon. But for Vivi, it wasn't enough.

Luffy was still recovering when he felt her straddle his waist and rubbing his member.  
''Now now, Luffy. Will you tell me you're too tired?'' She shouldn't have said that. Suddenly she was lifted into the air and impaled her on his still hard member.

Vivi was instantly brought to an orgasm. The pure pleasure he was giving her was almost too much to handle. Almost. The was bouncing her on top of him, his hands massaging her breasts, twirling and pinching her nipples, swiftly bringing her to a second orgasm. It was at her forth that he showed signs of exhaustion. Vivi used all the tricks she had to tease him, but what really made him climax was when she pushed her mounds up and licked her little buttons. Luffy slammed her down with all of his might and filled her up to the brim with his cum. She couldn't take it anymore and passed out in his arms.

When she woke up the next morning she found his vivre card on her nightstand with ' _To my first love'_ written on it. She sighed. Even when he writes something he is a terrible liar. _  
_

* * *

 _Done I guess. I always have trouble with the endings. But tell me, what do you think about Royal Harem, Also all of you who came from 'My perverted dreams' leave a review with a code name **STRING BEAN PASTA.** You can also ask me a question in the reviews and I'll anwser it in the next story.Also if you're not already, follow me on twitter. Now I'm going to bed and when I wake up the next morning I want to see at least 20 emails notifying me about reviews and favorites and follows. Are we clear? Good. I hope you are well and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


	2. The Lover

_This is the Royal Harem series. It will be short, but something new. There is only 15 stories of Luffy and Vivi (M rated), 0 for Viola and 1 for Reiju. That one is written by **Lionheart021** and it's an awesome story and you should totally read it. I will not include Shirahoshi (writing about her in that way makes me quite uncomfortable) and Rebecca.I am not even discussing this anymore. So do not even bother asking about those two. MOVING ALONG. I haven't read all of the Dressrosa arc, just watched some bits and pieces, so please, spare me with details or spoilers. I have a general idea. Doflamingo, bad, Fujitora, indecisive, Luffy, new gear, Robin and Viola, HOT AS HELL! Also, I might won't be following the canon events. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN._

* * *

The Strawhat pirates were celebrating like never. Luffy just defeated another one of the Royal Shichibukai and one of the strongest ones too. They were partying like crazy. It was sad that they weren't all gathered here, but that didn't effect Luffy's appetite. The food supplies were slowly drying out. Alchocol too, thank's to Zoro. Most of the other were already passed out so they were alone at the table.

''Soo, Luffy. You told us you boned Hancock? That makes what, five?'' Zoro started the conversation.  
''You forgot the four mermaids at the Fishman island,'' Luffy told him with a smug face of self-satisfaction. Zoro looked at him in disbelieve.  
''All four of them? So that makes nine. You should be happy that ero-cook isn't here, otherwise, he would kill you.''  
''Nah, Sanji wouldn't do that. No way!'' Luffy couldn't believe that his cook could be so angry about that.  
''Don't you remember that time when you told us about you and Hancock, or when he found out about you and Robin, Vivi, and especially when he found out that you've been fucking Nami ever since the East Blue all the way to Jaya? asked Zoro, with clear amusement on his face. Luffy palled at the memories of disgusting cold meals, and furious kicks.

''So why did you and Nami stop? I still see Robin coming to your quarters every once in a while.'' Zoro asked, clear interest on his face. A shadow of sadness flashed on Luffy's face and he let go of turkey leg he was just devouring. He looked at Zoro with a serious expression on his face.  
''We had misunderstood what we want. It's better this way. I hope she can find happiness.'' Zoro wondered what was going through captains mind, but out there was someone who already knew.

She was observing their saviors with the power of her devil fruit, and read their minds to hear their conversation. But when she saw sadness on Luffy's face, she decided to look deeper. She looked at his memories.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _Luffy and Nami were standing in front of her tangerine trees on Going Merry, and they were arguing about something.  
_ _''So you're saying that you do not love me anymore do you!'' she screamed at him, tears in her eyes. Luffy's eyes were shadowed by his straw hat.  
_ _''I did not say that. I said that I can not love only you. I love you the same as I love Vivi and the same as I love Robin.'' He sighed.  
_ _''Grandpa told me that it's the part of having a D. in your name. The name D. must never die out. And since there's so little of those carrying it in the world, we, the younger generation, were born with a sort of genetic drive, to never love only one person.'' Nami looked at him with sadness.  
_ _''So, you can't do anything about it.''  
_ _''No.''  
_ _''Then I'll make it easier.'' She took a deep breath. ''We are OVER. I'm sorry but I can't live knowing_ _you_ _might not come to me because you're laying with another. I just can't take this. Now go. I'm sure Robin is eager to meet you.'' Luff looked at her, and what she saw was hurt in his eyes. But that could not be helped. If she couldn't have him for herself, she's better off not having him at all. She handed him back his Vivre card and walked away._

Viola could understand Luffy's pain. At least part of it. She was rejected once. By a man who married her sister. She figured it was better that way. Her sister was always following her heart. Viola even helped her fake her own death so she could be with the man they both loved. That was gone now. When she looked at Rebecca and Kyros all she could feel was love she had for her family. It was different with Luffy. She could feel the attraction that drew her towards her savior. So, to thank him for saving her country, she decided to reward him and quench her own desires.

Luffy went to bed, after making sure he ate every last bit of meat. He was not feeling well. Besides Zoro ruining his mood with Nami topic, he wasn't able to get some release in a while. Ever since before Punk Hazard. Robin was too injured for that kind of activities and so he could do was lay here. So he did. After a while, after almost dozing off, he felt a gentle presence nearing with his observation haki. He sensed no ill intent so he let it come to his door. The person then entered his bedroom, and by the little moonlight that came through the window, he could identify a female figure. He waited for the figure to come closer and to his surprise felt soft hands caressing his chest. But soon after they moved lower, over his toned stomach and down to his shorts. Luffy suddenly sat up and pressed his lips against his intruder.  
''It's good to see you again, Viola'' he whispered in her ear, after finally ending the kiss. Viola's blush was so intense it actually lit up the room.

''How did you know it was me?'' she asked him when he pulled her onto the bed.  
''Simple. You have a very unique perfume, and, of course, how could I forget these,'' he said while toying with her mammaries. That earned him a slight giggle, and then a moan when he grabbed them more firmly. He could feel her erected nipples through the thin fabric of her dress and to his surprise, she wasn't wearing any bra.  
''You naughty girl. You clearly had just one intention coming in here.'' Again with the room lighting blush.  
''But I'm curious. Why?'' he asked her while looking at her with his black orbs. Violet had to think for a second.  
''I don't really know myself. I am grateful to you, for saving my country. I feel attracted to you because of your personality. We're similar, you and I. We both hold secrets. I see it in your eyes. And I believe you saw it in mine.'' she told him while staring into his bare chest and the X shaped scar. Luffy gently lifted her chin up with his fingers.  
''No need to be embarrassed. We are all just humans. We feel emotion. But it's on us to act on those emotions. So, are YOU sure you want to do this?'' he asked her with a gentle voice. Instead of answering, she gave him one of the most passionate kisses he ever got. He grinned at it and gently laid her on his bed.

His hands again reached for her glorious mounds and kneed them with a bit of force applied. That instantly drew moans from Viola, who played with Luffy's wild hair. Suddenly Luffy tore off her dress and latched himself on her tit. That drove Viola even closer to the edge, but what got her over it was something hard, thick and LLLOOONNNG rubbing her panties which suddenly got a lot moister.

Luffy was fully focused on her breasts when he felt her release soaking his shorts. Without even realizing he now laid on top of her and could feel his erection rub against her crotch. It drove him mad with lust. He ripped the rest of her dress and her soaked panties and dove straight into her wet cunt. He took a long testing lick, before ramming his index and middle finger in and out. Soon he added a third finger and sucked on her clit.  
''Oh, yes! Luffy! LUFFY! LUFFY!''she screamed and soaked his face with her juices.

Luffy scoped some up with his fingers and pushed it to her mouth. Tasting herself on Luffys fingers turned her on even more and she became even wetter. Luffy stood up and removed his shorts. His member stood at full mast, surprising Viola with its size and thickness. Together with his devil fruit powers, he could fill her up completely. He gently spread her legs and align himself with her entrance. He looked into her eyes for permission, and after a slight nod form her he pushed in. As he pushed he expected a certain degree of tightness but noticed that there was plenty of room. It didn't take long to add two and two together.  
''Viola... who did this to you?'' he asked, cold rage clear in his voice. Viola looked at him and broke down.

''It was Doflamingo. When he took over he tried to kill my father, but after learning of my devil fruit he let him go in exchange for me joining his group. As I grew up I could feel his gaze following me. One night he came into my bedroom and with his powers tied me up. I tried to fight it but he was too strong and then... he took me. And again and again. As much as I try to forget that night, it always comes back to me in my dreams. He came almost every night. Soon I learned to distance myself and felt nothing. After that his... visits became rarer and rarer until he stopped. I was sure I could never love another man, or let him touch me. But then you came along. When I saw you fight for me, for Rebecca, for a country full of strangers, I found feelings I thought long gone. Luffy, ... I love you.''

She finally got the courage to look into his eyes which were devoid of emotions. Her heart dropped. What if he doesn't share her feelings? He slowly stood up and picked his cardigan off the floor. Fearing the worst she closed her eyes to hold back tears. But then his warm hands embraced hers and she felt a piece of paper in her palm.''This is my Vivre card. It will always point towards me and it will show you my life force. I only give this to people I love. I'm giving it to you. But before you accept... I'm a D. This means I can not love only you because of a genetic drive that prevents this name from dying out. There are four other women I love and had given this to. One returned it because she couldn't handle it. So rethink, if you can handle sharing me. If you can't, I'll leave.''

Looking into her eyes he saw tears and she could see sadness growing on his face. She tried to speak but couldn't so she gave him the only answer possible at a time. A deep searing kiss that put all previous to shame. She could feel him smile in the kiss and wrapped her in a tight hug that almost squeezed all air out of her. Lucky he let her go and laid next to her on the bed, arm around her waist. She took a look at his crotch and smiled.  
''Somebody lost his drive. May I assist in returning it?'' she asked him with lust practically oozing through her voice. Luffy, unsure of what to do looked at her with uncertainty.  
''Are you sure? We don't have to. I'll love you none the less.'' That cemented her decision that she was going to take him tonight. He was so worried about her. It really moved her and proved she made the right choice.  
''It's sweet that you worry about me. But right now... I'll worry about you.'' she exclaimed with her eyes on a prize: his member who slowly stirred from his slumber. She wrapped her hands around it and slowly stroke him back to full length. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear:  
''I hope you're ready because I'm about to show you why Dressrosa is The Island of Passion!'' And with those words, she swung herself on top of him and lowered herself on his cock.

Luffy once again faced the emptiness that was her. But knowing the reason, it wasn't worrying him. And he had the solution. He bit into his thumb and blew a smaller amount of air before redirecting it to his groin. Viola watched the air bubble travel under his skin and gasped when she felt him expand inside of her.  
''I see your rubber powers don't help you just in combat.'' she hinted while drowning in pleasure. Luffy just gave her his trademark grin before grabbing her hips, raising her up and slamming her back down. She joined him by rocking her hips and using her hands to claw across his chest. But he was too busy to notice

Luffy was in his own little world. Hypnotised by her bouncy mounds he was too afraid to touch them, fearing they would disappear. Viola noticed where his gaze was glued and gave a knowing smile. Men were all the same. To wake Luffy from his state she grabbed her breasts and pressed them together. That made Luffy's manhood inside her twitch. She smiled even wider and pressed her mounds in his face. Luffy was suddenly awoken and immediately latched on one of her nipples. That sent her shooting through her climax.

Luffy could feel her walls tightening around him and tried to hold back his release, but having her tits pressed up against his face didn't help the matters. It was an uphill battle which he gladly lost, painting her insides with his seed. They both dropped on the bed spent and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When Luffy woke up the next morning, he could feel a warm and wet sensation around his already erected member. He opened his eyes and found Viola enveloping it with her lips, devouring it like there's no tomorrow.

''You're even more eager to get your breakfast then I am'' he smirked at her before using his strength to turn them into 69. He watched her juices slowly leaking out of her slit, catching every drop in his mouth. He used his thumb to tease her clit before sucking on it, flipping it with his tongue. He gave her entrance a slow lick, before gently pushing in, exploring her silky folds. He could feel the vibration from her moaning, driving him closer and closer to the edge, so, not to be outdone he used his powers to stretch his tongue, searching for her G-spot. He knew when he found it, from stronger vibrations and attacked it with all of his skills, causing even more vibrations from her, getting him off even more. Suddenly, as the storm, he came and felt her walls clench around his tongue. Viola got up and gulped his seed while watching him lick her juices from his face.

''I should probably go. My maids will soon start looking for me,'' she told him with a sad look on her face. She took one of the robes from his closet to cover up her ruined dress but before she went she gave him a seductive wink, before putting his vivre card in her cleavage and left.

When Zoro saw his captain that morning, he didn't expect him to come up to him and whisper: ''Ten,'' before leaving in search of breakfast.

* * *

 _Well, this chapter was a bitch. I still think I could do better, but after leaving you hanging for a long time, I decided to give you a little something. This is one of my most popular stories and My perverted dreams still gains a lot of attention. As for my RL, I have an internship I must complete and that takes most of my day, and is taking a toll on my mental and physical health. And can you let out your dicks for one minute and type a decent review? Like seriously. I know I make mistakes and some things could be better, but I can only notice soo much. SO GET YOUR HAND OUT OF YOUR PANTS AND TYPE SOMETHING. ANYTHING! I hope you enjoyed and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


	3. The Warrior

_This is the Royal Harem series. It will be short, but something new. There is only 15 stories of Luffy and Vivi (M rated), 0 for Viola and 1 for Reiju. That one is written by **Lionheart021** and it's an awesome story and you should totally read it. I will not include Shirahoshi (writing about her in that way makes me quite uncomfortable) and Rebecca. So do not even bother asking about those two. MOVING ALONG. Also._

 _I OWN NOTHING! I'M BUT A HOBO WHO SNEAKS INTO THE LIBRARY AND WAISTS TIME WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF WATCHING PORN._

* * *

The straw hat pirates were in sixty-nine different kinds of shit. The crew was separated again, and without two-thirds of the monster trio, the only big hitter left was Luffy, who was on the verge of death because of eating poisonous fish. Nami, Chopper, and Brook could hold their own in a fight, and they had Pecoms, Pedro, and Carrot. But that was all meaningless while staring up at a giant Snail ship with a castle on top, with what appeared to be not one, but TWO Sanji's siblings.

Both were hovering above them on their flying shoes. They were piercing them with their gaze, which would be a lot more intimidating if not for the curly eyebrows. The siblings (brother and sister) wore combat suits, he was wearing green while she was in pink. The crew watch in awe (and Brook with a nosebleed) as they descended down upon the lawn deck of the Sunny. The male looked at every single one of them with disinterest until he laid eyes upon Nami.  
''Cute! A cutie, cutie!'' he screamed with hearts in his eyes while doing the same perverted dance as Sanji. All the strawhats sweatdroped and thought: ''They're definitely related.'' But before he got too close to Nami, the female delivered a ferocious kick to the side of his face.  
''I apologize on behalf of my brother. He can be a real jackass sometimes,'' she told them with a sweet smile on her face.

''Please, our captain is sick! Do you have a cure for him on your ship?'' asked Chopper with tears streaming down his eyes. The pinkette looked to be deep in thought, while her brother just snarled.  
''Why would we even give you the cure, even if we had it? Unless... your pretty navigator decides to pay for it.'' he smiled and everybody knew what type of payment he had in mind. But before Nami could respond, he was once again kicked by pinkette.  
''Yonji, it that how you talk to your ex-future sister-in-law?'' she asked him, keeping the sweet smile on her face. All the straw hats screamed in disbelief.  
''EX-FUTURE SISTER-IN-LAW?!'' But that would mean that Nami is... that Nami and Sanji are... WHAT? YOU TWO WERE ENGAGED?!'' Chopper screamed. Nami looked at pinkette in anger.  
''ARE engaged. How did you know?''  
''Simple. The ring on your finger is that of the Germa kingdom. We all have one, see?'' she told her, pulling a ring out of her pocket, now identified Yonji doing the same. The rings were practically identical.

''Our father sent us after you to get that ring, in exchange for anything you ask for. The value of the ring itself is 10.000.000 berries, but we are prepared to pay 100.000.000 to ease the emotional pain at your loss,'' she explained and ordered her soldiers to fetch the money for the treasure room. Nami really didn't want to give out that ring. It represented the bond she and Sanji had.

 _VERY LONG NAMI/SANJI RELATIONSHIP EXPLANATION_  
 _His was the shoulder she cried on after breaking up with Luffy, and despite knowing she still loved him, he remained by her side. When they were in Skypia, he risked his own life to save her from Enel. She would occasionally ask him to sleep by her side when she was crying, knowing that Luffy and Robin shared a night together. Once she tried to have sex with Sanji, hoping to get back at Luffy, but he stopped her because he knew she would regret it later. It was so unfair to him, but he stayed by her side, waiting for her to forget. They first kissed on Thriller Bark, right after they defeated Oars. After that, they were officially a couple and Luffy congratulated Sanji, although Nami could see the pain in his eyes. She knew he still loved her, but she needed a man who would be hers and hers alone. Sanji still treated Robin the same, bringing her snacks and coffee, but without pervy comments, and he always made sure to serve Nami first._

 _When they were ''attacked'' by Kuma on Sabaody, he protected her the best he could, before being blown away. And after they returned after two years he finally proposed. They decided to keep it a secret until they found One Piece, so they could be married by King of the Pirate before all the crazy things happened on Punk Hazard and Dressrosa and, after being separated on Zou, she barely recovered. But Luffy promised her, that no matter what, he would bring him back for her. But now, here he lied, dying._

''I don't want your money. But I'll trade that ring in exchange for the antidote, for our captain,'' she exclaimed, pulling the ring off her hand.  
''It seems we have a deal.'' she smiled and reached for the ring.  
''Hold on a second. You'll get the ring AFTER our captain is alive and well. If you fail that, I'll just throw it into the ocean.'' Nami told with a threatening smile on her face, that promised no negotiation. The pinkette smirked and ordered the soldiers to put the money back in the treasury and bring the captain to the sick bay on their ship.

''He will need three days to completely recover and your doctor in welcomed to check the antidote himself,'' she told the straw hats while walking beside the stretcher with Luffy on top. Chopper just nodded in agreement and followed them in his human form.

ON GERMA'S SHIP, THE SICK BAY  
''Wow! You have so many advanced machines and so many different types of antidotes!'' Chopper screamed with stars in his eyes. The pinkette who introduced herself as Reiju was just smiling at his excitement until she was pulled around the corner by Yonji.  
''Why did you bring him here. You could just suck all the poison out of him and be done with it. Why all the theatrics?'' he asked, anger clear in his voice.  
''I brought him here to see if he would give us any trouble. Based on their direction they're also sailing to Totland and could ruin the whole wedding. If I deem him and harmless, we'll cure him and let him go, but if he's a treat, then I'll inject him with a very slow working poison.'' she told him, before sending him back and returning to sickbay. There Luffy was hooked up on a bunch of machines that were keeping him alive until the antidote started working.

''Everything seems to be in order, I'll come back tomorrow, to check on him,'' said Chopper, before leaving back on Sunny. Reiju looked at the sleeping man before smiling.  
''You can open your eyes now, I can tell you're not sleeping,'' she said in a whisper. True to her words Luffy opened his eyes and gave the pinkette a piercing gaze. Seeing she wasn't flinching he relaxed and laid down, while she sat beside him.  
''So, how long were you conscious?'' she asked him, impressed at his regenerative abilities.  
''About ten minutes after they gave me the antidote. Because of my previous encounters with poisons, I've built up quite the resistance, but the poison of that fish would have taken me at least a week to digest before I could recover.'' Reiju just looked at him, visibly impressed.

''I also heard your conversation with your brother. And I wonder, why did you lie to him.'' That caused Reiju to pale.  
''What do you mean. I didn't lie to him.'' she quickly defended herself, but Luffy smile wider.  
''I didn't know if you did until now. But I can sense you're lying now. I can hear your heartbeat, and smell your sweat.'' he smiled at her. Reiju decided to drop the mask.  
''You're right. I did lie to him. That's because I want you to free Sanji of his family.'' and then she proceeded to explain Sanji's past to Luffy. How he was born different than his brothers, that he was weaker, slower, less durable. How the tortured him, how his father resented him and how she would secretly help to stitch him back after they left him lying on the floor.

While listening, Luffy was deep in thought. But after she told him about how she helped him escape, he looked at her questionably.  
''Why didn't you ran with him?''  
''Excuse me?  
''Why didn't you run with him. You had the chance too, and together you would be stronger. So, why did you stay?'' he asked her. Reiju thought about that day. Why did she stay behind?  
''Because, if I left, our father would search everywhere to find me. And if he found me with Sanji, he would kill him. I choose that day, to trade my freedom, for his.'' she explained, with tears in her eyes, remembering that day.  
''Then, I won't free Sanji. I will free you both. I'll even fight your father if need be. Because every person deserves their freedom.'' When she heard him speak those words, Reiju couldn't hold back her tears. A complete stranger was willing to risk his life for her brother, and her?

She decided there and then, and latched onto his lips, sucking the poison out of his body, at least what was left of it nonetheless. Luffy, of course, mistaking it for a kiss, started moving, and his tongue begged for entrance. Feeling no harm in it, she let him enter and that started a heated tongue battle. During the battle, Reiju felt a strange heat between her legs. And what was that feeling in her chest?

All the while she was getting to know this new sensation, Luffy started getting to know her body. He moved his kisses alongside her jawline, to her ear, giving her earlobe a little nibble. He then moved down her neck and nibbled some spots here and there, not enough to leave a hickey thou. He slowly started to slide down her RAID suit, before noticing small hooks on wires shooting out of her chest area (guess from where) but instead of electric shock, all he felt was... nothing.  
''How..., but when...'' asked Reiju, looking really cute, all confused.  
''I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man,'' said Luffy while stretching his cheek.  
''So you knew about those?'' he suddenly asked her with a serious expression. Reiju blushed heavily.  
''My father said this suit would protect me from men that would try to harm me. And those tazers were useful in a pinch,'' she admitted, looking to the ground. Luffy just smiled and continued his 'exploring'.

As he slid her suit down to her shoulders he realized she probably didn't wear any bra. He decided that the prize can wait and moved on to her shoes and gauntlets. Surprised to see some more tazers shot out while he was removing her combat gear, in the end, it was all in vain. All Reiju was wearing now was her pink dress. But before Luffy could return to it, she stopped him with her long and beautiful leg.  
''I firmly believe that you, mister, are way overdressed for this party,'' she smirked at him. He smirked back and reached for his cardigan when he was again stopped by her foot.  
''Oh, no. Those are mine to take.'' She hooked her toe on his vest and pulled him closer to the bed. She then used a swift kick to knock down Luffy's straw hat and it landed on her head, doing a perfect 360 degrees flip.

Luffy was now staring at Reiju, wearing nothing but her scarf and pink dress and on top of her head rested his straw hat. How could he resist? He tackled her onto the bed and gave her a searing kiss. Reiju responded and they engaged in a ruthless tongue battle, during which Reiju slipped off Luffy's cardigan and unbutton his shorts. But when she reached behind his shorts she felt something big. And long. And hard. She felt herself get a little wetter and snapped back to reality when she heard Luffy's moan of pleasure.

''I see that the captain of the Straw Hat pirates packs much more then you'd think,'' she smirked at him, pulling out his 8-inch member. Luffy couldn't let out anything intelligent, so she just proceeded with her stroking. Slowly she sped up, but then Luffy managed to compose himself and decided to stop her.

''Reiju, before we go further I have to tell you something... You know my full name right? I'm one of the very few of the younger generation carrying that name. And because there's so few of us, we were born cursed. To spread the D. around the world we were born with a genetic drive that forces us to fall in love many many times. I've fallen in love with many women, and few share my love and this knowledge. So you have to know, you aren't the first one and you'll probably not going to be the last one. But I will love you the same as I love every other.'' Reiju just stared at him before slowly asking: ''How many?''  
''Currently? Three. One rejected me.'' Reiju looked at him curious who could reject someone like him.  
''You've met her. She's your brother's fiance.''

Saying she was shocked was an understatement. So not only he was saving her brother for his crew, he was doing it for his past lover as well? But the pain in his voice told her something.  
''You still love her, don't you.'' That wasn't a question. That was a statement. He looked at her with guilt.  
''I do.''  
''Then why are you saving him? Why are you taking such a big risk only for her to be with another man?''  
''Because he's who makes her happy. And I didn't. Knowing she'd have to share me didn't bring her happiness. It brought her pain. And I saw that pain for many days every time me and Robin kissed. Every time when we left for my quarters I could feel her gaze on my back. And it burned me with guilt. But one day, that gaze was gone. I turned around and saw her and him, kissing under the moonlight. And I was jealous. But at the same time happy. Happy that she could forget me. Because I knew I'll never forget her.''

Hearing soo much pain in his voice, Reiju made a decision. She's gonna help to smooth out at least a bit of that pain. By loving him as much as possible. He will be her first and her last. The one and only. She laid her hand on his cheek and pulled him closer for a chaste kiss. Before grabbing her dress and tearing it off her, leaving her in nothing but already damp lacey pink panties.

Luffys eyes went wide, before fiercely kissing her and plunging his tongue into her mouth, engaging another heated tongue battle. But this time Luffy had the advantage. He slowly slid his hands from her waist up her torso and suddenly gave her nipples a rough pinch. She moaned into his mouth and he used that distraction to bring the fight to her. But she knew what she was doing. She traped his tongue with her lips and sucked on it, teasing it with her own. He pinched her nipples again and twisted them, and she moaned louder, releasing his tongue and breaking the kiss.

Luffy gently pressed on until he was on top of her, reaching down and tearing off her panties and sliding his finger along her slit. She shivered when be brought his hand back up, with her juices on his finger, before taking it into his mouth.  
''So sweet.'' she heard him whisper before he started trailing kisses along her neck, down her collarbone and finally reaching her breast. He started slowly massaging the left mound and using his tongue drawing spirals on her right, closer and closer until finally, he reached her hardened nub and latched onto it.

Reiju moaned at this new feeling. He was sucking on her breasts, and pinching and twisting her nipple. She grabbed the back of his head, arching her back and pushing her breast even closer, something that only made him more determined. His other hand reached down to her entrance and massaged her lips, before pushing one finger inside of her. He gently pumped it in and out of her, before adding the second one, and after a minute or two a third one. Reiju felt a knot forming in her stomach and as he added fingers the more she felt the knot tightening, until after his fingers hit a specific spot and he gave her nipple a rough bit the knot disappeared and she achieved her climax. But before she could scream and wake the whole ship Luffy shut her up with another kiss.

After her orgasm died out, he positioned his mast in front of her dripping entrance and looked at her for confirmation. She gave him a smile and nodded her head. He slowly pierced her silky walls and she felt like she was being split by a hot iron rod. Soon he met her barrier and without hesitation pierced right trough, silencing her cry of pain with his lips. He kept going until he was fully sheathed. They were perfect for each other. None of them knew it yet, but his tip was almost at the entrance to her womb.

They stood still for almost a minute, Luffy's member reshaping her walls to bring him more pleasure. She was soo tight. Tighter than Nami or even Vivi on their first time. Her walls were squeezing him as tight as Hancocks during her climax. When he felt she stopped trembling he slowly pulled out, before pushing back in. As the time passed he built up a steady rhythm, and she started meeting his thrusts, allowing him to go even deeper.

Suddenly he sped up greatly, ramming himself inside of her, his tip touching her womb. She gasped at this new sensation and Luffy used that to plunge his tongue into her mouth, while using his hands to pinch and twist her harden nubs. Being stimulated on four fronts she couldn't hold out for much longer and climaxed again, silenced by Luffy's lips. Her walls tightened around his member trapping him in a vice. He tried pulling out before he came but her tight walls and her legs wrapped around his waist stopped him. She was clinging him so hard that she actually drove him deeper. She was so tight. Luffy couldn't hold on anymore. He came and poured his seed directly into her womb. The warmth of his cum only lengthened her orgasm and Reiju was gladly savoring this new sensation.

After a few minutes, her wally finally became loose enough for Luffy to pull out. Immediately her nectar mixed with his cum flowed out of her, staining the sheets. Looking at his still hard member a lewd smile crept its way on her lips. Her pussy was still oversensitive but as a woman, she had many other ways to please a man.

She motioned Luffy to sit on the edge of the bed before sliding down herself and wrapping her soft, warm mammaries around his already steel hard cock. But even her double D cups couldn't engulf his entire length as quite the portion of it was peeking out. So she took it in her mouth while moving her breasts up and down.

Luffy leaned his head back in pleasure. He never even imagined something like that. Her mounds were so soft and warm. Like her mouth and tongue, she used to tease his head. Suddenly she sucked it up and started bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Luffy felt like he died an went to heaven. So warm and soft. And that tongue. She was a quick learner, reading Luffy's body language and using the info to push him towards his release. After sucking real hard, and even giving his member a small bite, Luffy couldn't hold back. He grabbed her head and rammed his dick deep down her throat. And then he came. Reiju couldn't do anything but swallow the stream of semen that was pouring down her throat, straight to her belly. And after he was done cumming she released him and gave his rod a nice polish to get him back and hard again.

''You're a pretty quick learner aren't you?'' asked panting Luffy, with a small smirk on his lips, wrapping her in a hug.  
''Well, based on my childhood, I had to be to please father and to prevent my brothers to pick on me,'' she answered him, a sad smile on her face. But it vanished as soon as Luffy pressed his lips against her in a passionate kiss.  
''I love you, Reiju,'' he told her after ending the kiss.  
''I love you too. Now let's continue, the night is still young,'' she smirked at him, before escaping his arms and climbing back to bed on her hands and knees. But before she could lay down, she felt a pair of hands on her hips and something hard and hot rubbing against her entrance.

''You really shouldn't be shaking that ass around,'' he whispered in her ear.  
''Now I'll have to punish you.'' And with those words he pushed forward without any warning, slamming his head against her womb. Reiju almost screamed from the combination of pain and pleasure. He then slowly pulled back before ramming back in. He pulled out a bit faster. And rammed back in. Soon he was pounding her into the bed and she had a pillow pressed against her face to muffle the screams. She already climaxed twice and was on the verge of a third one when he suddenly let go of her hip with one hand, before bringing it back down on her ass with a loud smack. He felt her walls squeeze him tighter than ever before and it took every bit of self-control he had not to cum. After he got himself calmed, he presumed to plow her into oblivion and giving her an occasional spank. Soon he got another idea. he used his stretching abilities to reach her bouncing tits and roughly grabbed them, using his fingers to pinch and twist her nipple. The result was worth it. Reiju came so hard Luffy couldn't pull out of him for the life. Not that he'd try. He pushed as deep as he could and flooded her womb with his cum.

Feeling the warmth of his seed spread throughout her body initiated a whole new series of orgasms for her, and her velvety walls squeezing down on his member got Luffy all hard again. But as he pulled out he realized that Reiju was way too sensitive as even pulling out caused her discomfort. He was just preparing to suggest that they both go to sleep when he heard her panting.  
''My butt... put it in my butt...'' Luffy just looked in disbelief.  
''Are you serious? It will hurt,'' he told her with concern in his voice. She once again melted because of how much he cared about her.  
''I'm sure. Just... go slow.'' Luffy gave her a caring smile and stroke her cheek with his hand. But she surprised him by taking his fingers in her mouth and sucking on them. Ge grinned at her and rubbed his rod at her rear entrance.

It was painful. Luffy was really a lot to handle. But god, DID IT TURN ME ON! How can pain turn someone on? She didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't imagine a better feeling than Luffy's dick stretching her ass to its limits. The pain was soo... delicious. And even after the pain went away. There was still the pleasure.  
''You ready?'' he asked, hands firmly on her hips. She just nodded. He slowly pulled out and slowly slid back.  
''Harder.'' He looked confused. She wasn't sure if he was teasing.  
''I said, fuck me harder.'' she almost yelled. Luffy pulled out a little faster, but then slammed back inside. He could see her juices dripping out of her abused cunt and straight onto bed sheets.  
''Do I need to draw it to you? I SAID FUCK ME HARDER!'' she actually, yelled this time. And fuck her harder he did. He pounded her so hard, the bed bent under the force. Her anal cavity will never be the same. But her moaning was letting down. Luckily Luffy knew what to do. SMACK!  
''Oh, FUCK YES!'' she screamed. Smacking continued intensifying by the seconds until Reiju came so hard, her ass squeezed down on Luffy's dick. With one last mighty push, he drilled himself as deep as possible before releasing his seed into her butt.

Without as much as a single word, they fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

Somewhere, near Totland Sanji had the strangest dreams and woke up with a feeling that he should REALLY kick someone's ass.  
''Ah, probably that shitty Marimo talking about me. Jerk.'' he thought, but deep inside something was telling him that the reason was much MUCH worse.

* * *

 _And the end. I don't know, guys. I've got mixed feelings about this chapter. Tell me how it is in the reviews AFTER WASHING YOUR HANDS, you dirty perverts. I've been a bit depressed these past few days, but I'm back on my feet. Anyway, I've got a test tomorrow, and questioning in front of the class so wish me luck and cheer me up with a bunch of reviews. This concludes the Royal Harem series and THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO CHAPTERS ANYMORE. NONE! I hope you 'enjoyed' and we'll read each other next time. NPGamer out._

 _PEACE!_


End file.
